superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance
Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance is a 2011 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics antihero Ghost Rider. It is the stand-alone sequel to the 2007 film Ghost Rider6 and stars Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider7 with supporting roles portrayed by Ciarán Hinds, Violante Placido, Johnny Whitworth, Christopher Lambert, and Idris Elba. The film was directed by Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor, from a screenplay written by Scott M. Gimple, Seth Hoffman, and David S. Goyer. Released publicly for one night in December 11, 2011, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance had its wide commercial release on February 17, 2012 in 2D and 3D. Plot In Romania, an alcoholic French priest named Moreau warns a monastery about an impending attack by the devil's forces to obtain a boy named Danny. In the attack, Moreau tries to help the boy and his mother Nadya escape, but the distrusting mother shoots at Moreau and flees with her son. Moreau believes that only the Ghost Rider can protect the boy. He finds the Rider and seeks his help. Eight years have passed since Johnny Blaze became the Ghost Rider – a vengeful, fiery spirit who feeds on the evil of his victims and consumes the souls of sinners. No matter how big or small the infraction — anything from genocide to a white lie — the Rider does not differentiate. This drives Blaze into hiding, fighting the evil spirit within him. In exchange for his help, Moreau to restore Johnny's soul and remove the Ghost Rider's curse. Meanwhile, pursuers force Nadya and Danny from the road and bring them to their leader: her former boyfriend Ray Carrigan. Carrigan has Danny tied up and is about to execute Nadya when the Ghost Rider appears; the Ghost Rider kills several of Carrigan's men and then moves in on Danny. Nadya distracts the Ghost Rider, who then is shot with grenades into submission. Johnny awakens in hospital. Despite his injuries he leaves the hospital, and despite not trusting him, he convinces Nadya to accept his help. Carrigan tells Roarke about the Rider, and Roarke speaks an incantation to Danny over phone, which effectively prevents the Rider from sensing Danny's location. Roarke warns it will not shield Carrigan from being sensed and gives him instructions to deliver Danny. Nadya tells Blaze that as she lay dying, she made a deal with Roarke: her life in return for him impregnating her with Danny, making Danny a direct vessel for Roarke and the potential for him to have unlimited power on the surface world. Roarke lacks this power so far from Hell. Danny nearly escapes, but breaks his ankle and is recaptured. That night, Nadya and Johnny interrogate a known contact of Carrigan's. Johnny takes off ahead of Nadya to deal with Carrigan. Nadya rescues Danny as the Rider converts a mining machine (a Bagger 28811) into a massive fiery machine, destroying their hideout complex and mortally wounding Carrigan. When Ghost Rider catches up to Nadya and starts to use his Penance Stare on her, Danny is able to stop the Rider with a word, exercising his hidden power. Roarke is not done with Carrigan; he turns Carrigan into a demon called Blackout capable of instantly decaying anything he touches. Johnny and Nadya bring Danny to the monastery. Moreau explains that the Ghost Rider is the twisted incarnation of the Spirit of Justice, Zarathos, after being captured and tortured in Hell. Moreau tells Johnny that he can exorcise the spirit if Johnny tells a secret that only he knows of. Johnny confesses that his deal with Roarke was really a selfish one: his stepfather had accepted his cancer and was ready to die; Johnny was the one who did not want him to go. Moreau exorcises the spirit and Johnny becomes human again. The head monk Methodius proclaims that Danny will never be safe from the influence of evil and says he must die, taking them captive in order to execute the boy. Carrigan intervenes, killing the monks and taking Danny captive again. The others follow, with Johnny not wanting to desert Danny after having promised to protect him. With the ritual to transfer Roarke's spirit and power into Danny underway, the three infiltrate the compound to save him. Carrigan kills Moreau, but Danny (who Roarke states has the same powers as he does) gives Johnny back the power of the Ghost Rider. Roarke manages to escape with Danny and the Ghost Rider and Nadya give pursuit. After a vehicular struggle, Ghost Rider manages to defeat Carrigan and causes the vehicle carrying Roarke and Danny to crash. The Ghost Rider sends Roarke back into Hell while Danny, who had died in the accident, is returned to his mother. Channeling the blue flame of Zarathos, Johnny revives Danny and assures him of his safety. The angelic blue flaming Ghost Rider rides off on his motorcycle, saying: "My name is Johnny Blaze. I'm the Ghost Rider." Cast * Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider: A motorcycle stunt man who sold his soul to the devil to save his father from cancer, and became the devil's servant called the Spirit of Vengeance, a fiery spirit that feeds on the evil of its victims. ** Ionut Cristian Lefter as Young Johnny Blaze. Matt Long, who portrayed the character in the first film was originally set to reprise the role, but was eventually replaced by Lefter. * Johnny Whitworth as Ray Carrigan / Blackout:12 A mercenary, drug dealer, and gun runner turned into Blackout by the devil to complete his job. This transformation gives him the fortitude and supernatural abilities to compete with Ghost Rider.13 Carrigan's powers are completely unlike those of the comic book character; writers admitted that the only aspect of Blackout they used in designing the movie version was his appearance.14 * Fergus Riordan as Daniel "Danny" Ketch: A young child caught up in a demonic conspiracy who ends up in the care of Johnny Blaze during his travels. * Ciarán Hinds as Roarke / Mephistopheles / the devil: The human form of the demon who transformed Johnny Blaze in the Ghost Rider. Mephisto has fathered a child named Danny, and has plans for the boy. Peter Fonda, who portrayed the character in the first film, had previously expressed interest in reprising the role,15 however Hinds was hired to portray a new body the Devil possesses.16 * Violante Placido as Nadya Ketch: Danny's mother and Ray's ex-girlfriend who helps Johnny to stop Mephisto from taking over Danny's body.16 * Idris Elba as Moreau: A French member of a secret religious organization who joins forces with Johnny. He is the one who tells Johnny to find Danny.17 * Christopher Lambert as Methodius, a senior monk.1819 * Anthony Head as Benedict: A senior monk at the castle where Nadya and Danny are hiding at the start of the film. * Jacek Koman as Terrokov * Vincent Regan as Toma Nikasevic: An arms dealer who works with Carrigan. * Spencer Wilding as Grannik Gallery Trivia Category:Ghost Rider Films Category:Marvel Category:2011